


Don't Move

by strangeandwonderfulconcepts



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandwonderfulconcepts/pseuds/strangeandwonderfulconcepts
Summary: Things get hot and heavy on the couch. Unfortunately, you and Brian get interrupted.





	Don't Move

It was the first time in what felt like forever since the two of you had the apartment to yourself. Roger had been home with the flu for the last week and so you and Brian had been reluctant to get too intimate. If Roger heard anything, neither one of you would ever hear the end of it. 

Brian had offered to cook dinner and you were both trying to pretend that you weren’t just itching for the chance to touch the other. Brian’s hand lingered on your wrist as he passed you a plate. You let your leg lean against his under the table, thigh to thigh. Eventually, after minimal conversation and half-chewed food, dinner was over and you were trying to figure out how to come on to Brian a little more nonchalantly than “Fuck me”. 

Luckily, Brian was smoother with words than you were. For being all limb and science jargon, he was damn near graceful as he cupped your face and bent his head to yours, just out of reach of your lips.

“I’ve been waiting all day to get inside of you.”

You groaned.

“All day? Try all week.”

Brian laughed as you closed the distance and devoured his lips, your teeth nipping his bottom lip. He hissed and his hands slid down to your waist, gripping your hipbones tightly. 

“Pants off, May.”

“So bossy,” He smirked against your neck, sucking against the skin there. You huffed out a breath, your eyes closing tightly as the sting sent your blood pumping. 

“Brian,” His name was a moan on your tongue as your hands tightened on his shoulders. 

“And so needy,” He continued, brushing his lips over your jawline. “Whatever will I do with you.”

“I’ve only got a million and one ideas,” You laughed breathlessly, tilting your head back so he could continue his slow torture. He nipped at your bottom lip and your fingers tightened on his arms again. He had barely touched you and you could feel yourself getting wet. You pushed your body against his and were pleased to find that he was hard in his jeans. He groaned against your lips when you palmed him roughly. 

Using a combination of your hips and your hand, you nudged Brian backwards until he hit the couch, stumbling and falling into the cushions. His hands reached for you immediately. 

“Who’s needy, now?” You teased, staying just out of his grasp. His lips curved down in a small frown and you had to bite your lip to keep form giggling. You grabbed the hem of your shirt and slowly pulled it over our head, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Then, your hands undid your jeans, pulling them to the floor and stepping out of them. Brian’s hand grabbed your wrist as soon as you were close enough, pulling you onto his lap. 

You sat with one leg on either side of his thighs, his cock pressed deliciously against your center as you let yourself sink lower in his lap. You undid each button on Brian’s shirt painfully slow, watching with a smirk as his frown deepened.

“Well, jesus christ, will you get on with it?” He knocked your hands out of the way and pulled the shirt off his shoulders. You laughed, but gave in, and bent to kiss his neck. Your tongue traced lightly over his pulse and his hands latched tightly onto your waist. He moaned as you bit the skin roughly, undoubtedly leaving a mark. 

Brian’s fingers made quick work of your bra and soon he was tugging the straps down your shoulders. His hands grew rougher as he pulled at your hair so that you straightened. You cried out, your back arching and your hips digging into his. Brian bent his head to swipe his tongue over your hardened nipple, then the other. Your breaths became pants as his hand tightened in your hair and his teeth skimmed the skin between your breasts. 

“Brian.”

He had the audacity to smirk against your dewy skin.

“Brian.”

“Yes, love?” He looked up at you, his eyes playful even as his mouth bit into the tender flesh of your breast. You swore and your hand tangled itself in Brian’s hair as the bittersweet pleasure pulsed through you. 

“Fuck me.”

“Ask me nicely.”

You groaned. 

“Please.”

Brian’s breath was hot on your chest, his tongue soothing the angry mark he had left. 

“Try again.”

You could feel a whine building in your chest and you tried to smother it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing just how desperately you wanted him. You looked down at him and his smile was smug, but you could feel just how hard he was beneath you. You rocked your hips into his and watched as eyes closed in pleasure, your name groaned harshly under his breath. 

“Such a trouble maker,” His words were breathy as you continued to fuck yourself into him, moaning as you finally got some friction against your clothed center. 

You yelped when Brian tossed you sideways on to the couch, his body climbing over yours. 

“You could drive a man insane, you know?” His lips were at your ear as his fingers trapped your wrists above your head. “Moving like that.”

You moaned out his name as he began to grind into you. Your hands clenched in the air, still trapped against the arm of the couch. Brian’s jeans rubbed against your skin.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” You looked up at Brian, your lip between your teeth. He smiled at you.

“Finally, we agree on something.”

Releasing your hands, Brian sat up and quickly undid his pants, sliding them along with his boxers down his body before crawling back up to you. You couldn’t help the kiss that you pressed against him hastily, your tongue swiping across his lip. You both groaned and your hand squeezed his hip. 

“Brian, I want you inside of me, now. Please.”

“Yes.”

He pressed a tender kiss to your cheek as he slipped your panties to the side, a long finger probing against your entrance. Brian let out a breath and his head dropped to your chest.

“You’re so fucking wet,” He mumbled. 

“Brian.”

You were past caring about the desperation in your voice, the absolute need that it was coated in. His finger plunged into you, curving upward immediately, your back following suit as you clenched around him. Your breath left in a gasp as the ache in your core was finally soothed. Brian’s finger thrust into you again and again until you were both covered in thin veil of sweat.

He groaned out your name, removing his hand from you before sucking the finger into his mouth. He hummed, eyes closing in satisfaction.

“You always taste so good, baby.”

You could’ve came on the spot. 

Instead, you pulled his face down to yours and kissed him harshly, tongue against tongue as your other hand wrapped around his cock. He let out a surprised moan against your lips. You guided him to your entrance and let out a gasp as he plunged into you.

“Sorry,” He rasped against your lips. “Missed you. Missed this.”

You let out a shaky breath, your hands finding themselves in his hair, gently cupping his cheek as he slowed the pace down between the two of you, his thrusts becoming gentle and measured. You fought the urge to squirm beneath him, needing just a little more to push yourself over the edge, but you got distracted by the way he smiled at you and his short breaths against your cheek as he bottomed out. 

“Brian, I’m so close,” Your lips were at his ear and he shivered. Just as he began to quicken his movements against you, you both heard the keys in the door. 

The two of you on the couch, naked and Brian completely inside you, froze. 

You could hear Roger humming as the door opened and shut behind him. The living room was dark, neither one of you had bothered to flick on a lamp after dinner. The back of the couch was to Roger and there was actually a chance that he couldn’t see the two of you from where he stood, halfway between the entryway and the kitchen. 

Roger stepped toward the kitchen at the same time that Brian’s hips accidentally shifted against yours and you let out a small moan. Brian’s hand instantly covered your mouth tightly. Roger’s footsteps faded and the two of you listened intently as he rummaged around in the kitchen. Brian moved to pull out of you and you squeaked against his hand. He stopped, looking down at you, his expression torn, his fingers flexing against your lips. 

Roger’s humming continued and you could hear the microwave begin to run.

“Jesus christ,” Brian dropped his head against your chin, cursing softly. You watched as a bead of sweat dripped from the back of his neck and down over his collarbone. Both of you were too warm pressed together on the couch, interrupted. Your leg was starting to cramp. You shifted a little under him. He cursed again, the sound harsh against your skin. 

“Don’t move,” He hissed, looking to the ceiling. Brian would’ve been suspicious if he could’ve seen the wicked smile that curved your lips. 

You pressed your hips up against his again, clenching around him tightly. His head dropped to your neck, his breath leaving him heavily. He couldn’t help but thrust back against you and movement had you biting the palm of his hand, trying to stay quiet. But Brian didn’t stop. His hips continued into you like his life depended on it, both of you struggling to keep a consistent pace let alone quiet. You reached your hand between the two of you. You just needed a little more. You found your clit and rubbed furiously, your orgasm just on the cusp. Brian buried his face into your neck, his thrusts getting sloppy.

The timer on the microwave went off.

You came crying Brian’s name, muffled by his hand. 

You could feel Brian spill into you, his breaths harsh and airy against your skin. The hand over your mouth relaxed and moved away and you took a deep breath, trying to ignore the trembles that pulsed through you. 

You froze as you heard Roger’s footsteps enter the living room and you felt Brian hold his breath. The footsteps paused and then quieted as Roger walked away toward his bedroom. You and Brian let out a sigh of relief, giggling quietly as your foreheads pressed together. 

Then, Roger’s voice called out from the hallway.

“I really didn’t think the two of you had it in you.”


End file.
